cosplay
by wata nee chan a
Summary: Sebuah club pencari uang  sedang  mengadakan cosplay dengan idola yang sedang terkenal,naruto uzumaki.Naruto dkk sangat tergoda dengan ouran high school host club yang sedang cosplay.Ada apa sebenarnya...?


**Author : wata nee chan a**

**Cosplay**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah club pencari uang sedang mengadakan cosplay dengan idola yang sedang terkenal,naruto dkk sangat tergoda dengan ouran high school host club yang sedang apa sebenarnya...?**

**Warn: AU ,gaje,garing,dll...**

**NO FLAME!**

**Special this fic for "hye rin no hyuga"**

**#**

Perkenalkan ouran high school yang suka cosplay,

tamaki suoh as... naruto uzumaki

otori kyouya as... hyuga neji

haruhi fujioka as... sasuke uchiha

Honey senpai,si kembar dan mori senpai sedang cuti dari ouran host club.

Mereka sedang berlibur di karuizawa menjadi pelayan genit disana.

(tiba-tiba sebuah sandal jepit dilempar ke author dengan cepat dan tepat sasaran)

BLEEETTAAAAAAKK...

(A:kenapa lempar kemari?grrrr sakit nih..!dasar para...)

(si kembar dkk mengangkat sandal satunya lagi,author langsung diam)

#

Naruto,neji dan sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan memandang dengan pikiran suci ala biksu.

"Ammm'iiii... tobat deh..."

Tamaki mendengarnya lalu dengan pede-nya menciumi naruto yang di fans-nya itu

(A: huuueeeeekkkkk...jorok yaaa)

Otori pun sama halnya dengan tamaki,saking ngefansnya sampai menciumi neji...

(A: maaf ya yang menjadi fans neji,hehehe...)

Seketika dan bersamaan pun mereka di bantai naruto dan neji dengan cepat dan gesit ala ninja!

GUBRRRAAAAAAAAKKKK...

(A: Ancur deh costum yang susah payah mereka bikin semirip aslinya)

Haruhi yang menggunakan costum sasuke pun menjadi takut.

Seram sekali ketika sasuke asli memandanginya dengan nafsu mencabik-cabik.

Hiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Tamaki yang sedang pingsan langsung berdiri melindungi haruhi tersayang meskipun hidungnya mimisan.

(A: waittt...tunggu sebentar,aku lap dulu ingus tamaki ya?)

"..."ucap sasuke yang menendang tamaki.

"..."teriak haruhi.

Tiba-tiba sasuke pun terdiam dan hatinya pun leleh seketika ketika tahu bahwa haruhi wanita.

"What?what?haruhi wanita?" ucap naruto dan neji bersamaan.

Sasuke juga terheran-heran.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga (naruto,neji,dan sasuke) berteriak

"HA...RUUUU...HHHHHIIIIII..."

"huwaaaaaa..." haruhi takut karena naruto dkk mengejarnya.

"senpai,oto-san kabuuuuuuuuurrrrrr..."teriak haruhi saat itu juga.

Haruhi,tamaki dan kyouya berlari secepat kereta bawah tanah...ooh lebih cepat lagi...

Pesawat mungkin...?

(A: lebih cepat lagi...!)

kura-kura?

(A: Bukan!)

Siput..?

(A: Bukaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn...!)

(A: lebih tepatnya mungkin orang yang dikejar anjing aja sendiri.)

##

Naruto,sasuke dan neji tidak pernah melihat wanita seunik dan sebodoh haruhi

Mereka bertiga jatuh cinta pada haruhi.

Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...

Naruto,sasuke dan neji memutuskan untuk cosplay seperti club ouran

(A: bayangkan saja,mereka bertiga akan menjadi tamaki suoh,haruhi fujioka dan otori kyouya)

Naruto as...tamaki suoh

Hyuga neji as...otori kyouya

Sasuke as...haruhi fujioka

Hummmmmmmmmmmm...

Mereka datang ke tempat ouran host club sampai disana mereka disambut dengan ramah,tak hentinya diciumi oleh tamaki.

jorok mode on

Otori mencatati setiap baju yang disewanya ditempat otori kyouya dengan biaya yang mahal.

(A: Khusus untuk para idola jepang harga sewa naik 10x host club kan club pengumpul uang,hahahaha...)

(A: lihat saja,naruto dkk tidak punya uang tuh,kan ke tempat ouran school aja nebeng truk sapi,ampunnn deh...maklum dari desa konoha^_^)

Lagi-lagi sasuke memandangi haruhi dengan tatapan nafsu...eits, tapi sekarang nafsunya lain karena sasuke tahu haruhi adalah wanita jadi dia ingin...

mesum mode on

(A: gomen ya misa?wkwkwkkwk)

...

"dasar mesuuuummmmmm...!"

BLEEETTTTAAAAKKKKK

Sandal jepit haruhi yang lubang dan dekil dilempar mengenai tepat muka sasuke yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya.

(A: gommeeeeenn ya buat sasu's fans _)

Akhirnya selesailah cosplay mereka dengan akhir yang mengenaskan.

###

Naruto dkk tak bisa kembali ke desanya karena mereka tidak mampu membayar harga costum cosplay ditempat otori_san!

Alhasil,naruto dkk menjadi pelayan di cafe otori san sampai hutang mereka lunas

Hahahaha mungkin 10th/lebih,karena mereka harus bisa mendapatkan 1jt pelanggan per orangnya.

Kena jebak kan oleh ouran host club?mereka menggantikan honey-senpai,si kembar,dan mori-senpai yang sedang cuti ^_^

Wahahahahaha...

_The end_


End file.
